Good luck James
by Anime Wildfire
Summary: Every year before a Quidditch match, James has asked Lily to give him a kiss for good luck. She always refused. But this year, James just might be surprised. Lily/James.


**I am obsessed with Lily/James stories right now. I can't even read the Harry Potter books anymore because they remind me of Lily/James. Which I am obsessed with.**

**I've already got several Lily/James story ideas that I want to write out, plus another Legend of Zelda one that I've been working on too.**

**Ok, and I want to say thanks to all of you that put me on your fav and alert list. I'm on the favorite list of 60 people and on the alert list of over 30! Thank you all sooooo much!**

**Enjoy my little oneshot!**

--

17-year-old James Potter made his way to the Great hall, his thoughts consumed by the Quidditch game that would be taking a few hours later. James, of course, was a Chaser on the Griffindor team, and a good one at that.

As James entered the Great hall, he was distracted for his Quidditch thoughts by a girl with auburn hair already sitting at the table. James mentally grinned.

The girl was Lily Evan, the woman James had been in love with ever since he'd first seen her. There was just one problem.

She hated his guts with a passion.

For six years James had pursued Lily, and for six years she'd repeatedly rejected him. But this year was different. James had finally matured a bit, and hadn't even has Lily out once this year. James had even stopped asking her for his good luck kiss.

Every year, before James had a Quidditch match, James would ask Lily for a good luck kiss, always resulting in getting smacked, shouted at, or verbally abused in some way.

Flashaback. 2nd year.

"_Oi! Evans!" Lily Evans turned at the sound of her name to see a grinning, cocky James Potter coming running up to her, his eyes dancing, and Lily had a feeling she was about to find out why._

"_Potter." She greeted coldly. "What do you want?" James grinned harder._

"_Hey Evans? How about a kiss for good luck?" James watched as Lily's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in horror. _

_SMACK! James felt his cheek sting as a result of the smack she'd given him. He raised his hand to his cheek._

"_I'll take that as a no." He said as he watched Lily stomp off angrily towards the Quidditch pitch with her friends._

-0-

James mentally winced, he could still feel the sting from that slap.

Flashback, 3rd year.

_James quickly raced out of the Charms room after Lily, his bag on his shoulder and his friends right behind him. "Evans!"_

_He saw Lily freeze as she recognized who was calling her. She slowly turned around, the displeasure on her face obvious._

"_What do you want Potter?" she hissed. Next to her, her friends were trying their hardest not to laugh. James grinned at her._

"_Quidditch game today. How about a kiss for good luck?" Lily looked as if she was going to explode._

"_Potter." She said coldly, struggling to remain calm. "If you are not out of my sight in five seconds, I swear, I am going to hex you into oblivion!" James laughed._

"_I didn't know you were so violent Evans." Lily let out a frustrated half growl, half scream._

"_I hate you Potter!" she shouted before stomping loudly down the hallway. Her friends ran after her. James watched her go, and as soon as she was gone, Sirius, who was standing behind him, whistled._

"_Bad luck Prongs." He said, James just grinned. "There's always next game."_

Ok, so that one didn't work out so well. James figured maybe she'd warmed up to him a bit more by fifth year.

Flashback, 5th year.

_James stared at Lily, sitting in front of him and to the right a couple seats. She was concentrating hard on __McGonagall's_ _lecture. James however, was not paying attention at all, seeing as Transfigureation was his best subject. Instead, he was watching Lily take notes and doodling her initials on his parchment._

_Someone poked James in the arm, and James turned to see Sirius nodding to a piece of parchment next to James. James quickly opened it and read it._

'_you all set for the big match today Prongs?' James grinned and quickly wrote back a reply._

'_Sure thing Padfoot, there's only one thing left to do,' James shoved the paper to Sirius, who read it, then glanced up at James curiously. James nodded towards Lily, and Sirius nodded his head, immediately understanding._

_James grabbed a fresh piece of parchment and wrote something on it before quickly using his magic to send it to Lily. She glanced at it curiously, read it, then threw a menacing glare at him over her shoulder before scribbling a reply and sending the note back to him._

'_hey Evans, another match today, how about a good luck kiss?' under neath she wrote._

'_There's no way in HELL Potter! Now leave me alone!' James wrote a reply and sent it back to her, to which she threw him another glare and wrote something back._

'_oh come one Evans, I'm not that bad.'_

'_Yes you are! Now go to hell!'_

'_only if you come with me, which would make it heaven.' James tossed the note back to Lily and waited. Sure enough, as soon as Lily read what he'd wrote, she threw him another one of her hell-freezing-over glares, to which James just leaned back in his chair and grinned. All in good time._

James was sure he'd received more of Lily's glares than everyone else put together. It was starting to become known as the 'James Potter glare'

Flashback, 5th year.

"_Heya Evans!" James heard Lily groan as he threw his arm over her shoulder, a large grin on his face. Lily quickly shoved his arm off._

"_Go away Potter." She hissed, James only grinned. "sure thing, you just have to come with me." Lily groaned again and turned to face him._

"_Leave me alone Potter! You're an arrogant, insolent, rude, showoff prick! Now LEAVE ME ALONE!!" James only grinned harder._

"_Hey Evans, another match today. Kiss me for good luck? After all, how will you marry me if you don't kiss me?" Lily let out a frustrated scream._

"_Damn it Potter!!" And before he could react, James felt his cheek sting. He raised his hand to rub his stinging cheek as he watch Lily stomp off once again with her friends. Sirius, Remus and Peter came up behind him._

"_I dunno Prongs, I think she's starting to warm up to you." Surius said. Remus just rolled his eyes._

Ouch, Evans had one hell of an arm. She'd smacked him plenty of times before.

Flashback, 6th year.

_James immediately grinned as he spotted a certain red-haired girl sitting in the great hall. He quickly bound up to her and sat in the seat next to her._

"_Why Lily! What a coincidence! We're sitting next to each other." She glared at him coldly._

"_That's only because you decided to taint the air with you obnoxious presence." She snapped. James winced mentally, she was in a bad mood today, but that wasn't going to stop him._

"_You know Evans, there's a match today-" he was interrupted by Lily standing up._

"_No Potter, I'm not kissing you, stop nagging me!" James pretended to be surprised._

"_Why Evans! How on earth did you know what I was going to say?" Lily rolled her eyes and glared at him._

"_Because you ask me the same thing every time there's a stupid match!" James ginned._

"_So then you'll give me my good luck ki-" he was interrupted by Lily grabbing a vast of pumpkin juice and dumping it on his head._

"_For the last time Potter. NO!" And with that she moved down several seats. James three friends had entered while this was taking place. Sirius smirked at the sight of a soaking wet James._

"_Taking a shower their Prongs?" James glared at him, pumpkin juice dripping from his hair._

James sighed, rejected by his beloved Lily so many times. Even thought her rejection stung, James knew, to some extend, she'd been right. He HAD been arrogant; he HAD hexed people just for fun. But James Potter was not the immature boy he'd once been. He'd matured over the summer, and he'd even been chosen as head boy.

James could hear Sirius, Remus and Peter coming down the hall as he sat in his seat about twenty seats from Lily. Sure enough, seconds later, Sirius Black entered loudly, followed quietly by Peter and Remus, who had a book tucked under his ar,.

"Sup Prongs." Sirius said as he plopped down into a chair next to James, smacking him in the shoulder. He glanced past James' shoulder, a grin forming on his face.

"Hey Jamesie. Evans is staring at you." James quickly glanced over his shoulder, and sure enough, Lily was staring at him. She looked away as James looked at her. Sirius nudged James in the arm.

"Looks like she's finally into you Prongsie." James grinned, but shook his head.

"I doubt it, she's probably wondering why I haven't asked her for a good luck kiss yet. The match is in an hour." Remus glanced up from the book he was reading.

"You know James, I have to say, you've been acting quite mature this year. You haven't even asked Lily out once. I think Lily's starting to notice." James quickly glanced in Lily's direction. "You think so?" Remus nodded.

"She's been glancing at you ever since you walked in here." James' face broke out into a large grin.

"Uh, shouldn't you be getting ready for the match James?" Peter squeaked from his chair. James nodded.

"Yeah, I should probably get going. The rest of the team's probably already down there getting all warmed up." James stood up and was heading towards the door when he heard a voice shout.

"Hey Potter!" He turned around, and was shocked to see Lily coming running up to him.

"Lily?" He said, slightly confused. She smiled at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" And with that she leaned up and kissed him. It was just a peck on the lips, but she kissed him non-the less.

"Good luck James."

--

**I have no idea where the inspiration for this story came from, but never the less it came, and I'm actually pretty happy with the way this came out. I sent it to Chaosmaiden before I uploaded it, and she inisted that I make Lily hex James, but I wasn't creative enough to come up with a hex for her to use one him. sigh.**

**On the bright side, I've been working on Impossible Miracle and Link's Hardships. **

**Link's Hardships- only two more chapters to go! Willie ad Kari's wedding and an epilogue! **

**Impossible Miracle- I'm almost down with the next chapter, but I need to spend a bunch of time on the plot. I have a major idea that I want to add, and I've already begun planning a sequel around it. I'm so excited! I've never seen this idea done in another fic before. I've seen similar, but never this directly. Yay!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the oneshot!**


End file.
